Most fatal craving 最も致命的な欲求!
by WindBurst
Summary: Kish makes a deal that he will Stop trying to destroy the planet if Ichigo will be his, and a virgin,for one night. Will Ichigo exchange her once in a lifetime innocence to free the planet of its deadliest danger?NEED REVIEWS. IF YOU HATE HUMOR DON'T READ
1. Highlighting in Desire

Title: **Deadliest Pleasure**

By: HelloGoodbye19

Summery: Kish makes a deal that he will Stop trying to destroy the planet if Ichigo will be his, and a virgin, for one night. Will Ichigo exchange her once in a lifetime innocence to free the planet of its deadliest danger?

Genre: Parody/ Romance

Disclaimer: I've never owned Tokyo Mew Mew, and never will.

Rating: Even though I love everyone who reads my story, I wouldn't want you having nasty dreams which you are not ready for… This is a strictly M fan fiction, which will include its full extent of pleasure for a story that is written and not shown on video.

_-Chapter 1: Highlighting in Desire_

Ichigo stared out her bedroom window; she was not really looking, more like thinking.

She wondered when she would be a human girl again. Not always running back and forth from battles, and protecting the world. She wanted to go back and be like what she was before, sometimes.

"Ichigo!" called her mother, waking her from her sort of trance, she frowned "Hai!"

She replied and returned to her mother, who was in the kitchen making the dinner that was to be served for dinner tonight; it seemed it would be curry.

"Ichigo honey, I forgot to buy enough of the curry powder we need, could you possibly go run by one of the stores and get some?"

Ichigo smiled, glad to have the chance to get out of the house, for some reason it seemed stuffy today, and Ichigo found it hard to concentrate."

"Hai!" she agreed happily, her mom turned from peeling some potato's to smile at her daughter, "Get the money out of my purse, it's by the end table in the living room.

Ichigo nodded and went to go get the money out, she got the money in a flash, and before you could say _smelly dog breath,_ she was out the front door and walking down the empty road in front of her house.

Kish sat in a tree looking down upon the occasional human that passed by, he was bored and he couldn't help let his mind wander. First, he thought about his mission on earth, and how every human who walked by him, would die once Deep Blue finally awakened. However, even while thinking of this thought, his mind strayed to a second, more softer, thought about the Mew girl Ichigo.

He thought of her stunning eyes, and how beautiful she looked when she fought in her miniskirt outfit, how any guy would get a nosebleed over it.

"Oh and her lovely feisty temper," said Kish licking his lips, he became aware that his body was reacting to thinking about her, and he was about to go take care of that desire, when he saw the girl he had been thinking about, she had already caught sight of him and was standing defensively.

"Kish, what are you doing here?!" said Ichigo, always in her accusing voice.

"Hey Kitty," Kish greeted back, his lovely golden orbs playing innocently; he gave her a huge smile.

Shortly surprised, Ichigo didn't have enough time to think, when Kisshu flew strait to her lips and kissed her.

As he drew back, her brain caught up with her eyes and she scowled.

"You pervert!" she screamed, jumping back as if that could stop him from kissing her again.

"Hmm, that's not a nice name to call me." He said, chuckling.

Suddenly Kish or maybe it was the authoress, got an idea, he slowly came forward to her.

He chuckled darkly, "Get ready, get set, run!" He started at her in full speed, Ichigo already defensive, began to run, feeling oxygen fill her lungs, she thought quickly.

'_I'm going to need time to transform, if I can hide from him, even for a little time, I can transform, then I'll kick his ass._'

She was about to duck behind some bushes when she felt the air ripple in front of her…and even as she tried to dodge it, she was to late, Kish grabbed her and teleported….Where her destination would be, only he knew.

_TBC_

_Well, I'm alive folks, and I just turned 15 December 22, hope you like the beginning to this crazy little story, and I'll only continue with your support, **please review**, because I really need that._

_Hope you guys's read next chapter, I'll try to get a shocker in there._


	2. Practical Romance

Title: **Deadliest Pleasure**

Summery: Kish makes a deal that he will stop trying to destroy the planet if Ichigo will be his, and a virgin, for one night. Will Ichigo exchange her once in a lifetime innocence to free the planet of its deadliest danger?

Genre: Parody/ Romance

Disclaimer: I've never owned Tokyo Mew Mew, and never will.

Rating: Even though I love everyone who reads my story, I wouldn't want you having nasty dreams which you are not ready for… This is a strictly M fan fiction, which will include its full extent of pleasure for a story that is written and not shown on video.

* * *

_-Chapter 2: Mutating and noisy Romance_

Kish stumbled across the bare cold floor of a room; it was one of the many holographic chambers in the spaceship, and he liked to come here to think, sometimes. Ichigo had lost consciousness when he had teleported her, so he slowly laid her down in his hammock of electronic waves, to her it probably felt she was laying on the waves of the ocean, because she slightly smiled.

Kish began to press a few buttons, close to the hammock, before the stale dark room around them turned into a serene beach

He looked at her and started to feel a sense of excitement in having her there, alone, in such a romantic setting. Nevertheless, he also felt slightly nervous, if the others, Pai and Tart, found out about her being here, there was no way that they would tolerate that. They would either kill her on the spot, or use her against the other mews.

'_I hope the later,'_ Kish thought. His lips twisted as he saw his sleeping beauty; maybe he should wake her up with a kiss?

He soon, bent down and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

He enjoyed how they felt, and even when she gasped from consciousness, he kept on with the kiss.

It was only when Ichigo slapped him, did he pull away, and quite fast, if you must know.

He growled at Ichigo, "I wouldn't hit me, if I were you, I could kill you easily Kitten."

Ichigo didn't seem threatened at all, and tried to stand upon his bed of electronic waves, she looked around her in alarm.

"Where am I?" she screech, her cat ears flat and her tail looking like a broomstick.

She transformed and tried to step out of the hammock but tripped, like her usually klutzy self, and went flying his way. When she finally landed, and recovered from the throbbing pain she felt cold sand and a strange kind of warmth between her legs. She blushed and looked down to see long strands of forest green hair under her skirt,

Yelping, she jumped up,

"K-Kish!" she screamed angrily.

She saw the unconscious alien laying there, she looked at his face seeing a small train of blood leaking out of his nose, he flinched, slowly opening his eyes to her, and looked at her dreamily.

Ichigo screeched, not only had she landed on his head, but she was now also standing over him, from being concerned about him.

Moreover, since it had been dirty laundry day back at home, she was also wearing _no_ panties, and both knew that now.

"Hi Kitten." He said lazily, looking at her… He smiled wolfishly.

"Hentai!" she wailed jumping away, while Kish wiped off nosebleed from his face, using his arm.

This had to count as one of the most humiliating days of her life. There was just no doubt about it, and it was only just about to begin, before she could get herself out of here and away from this alien.

_TBC_

_Current story stats: 86 hits, 3 favorits, 3 alerts, and currently 0 C2's._

_Ho__la__! It's the second chapter!! Well I appreciate your feed, or input, I hope you liked the small amount of humor here, it's sometimes sad I have such a dirty side to _

_me, lol, I'll be adding much more of the actual plot line in next chapter ._

_**Please Review**__, I need about __20__ to continue, looks around hopefully, "pretty please?" with a Kish plushy on top?_

_Thanks to all who do!_


	3. Confrontation

**Fatal Craving**

By: HelloGoodby19

Rating: Even though I love everyone who reads my story, I wouldn't want you having nasty dreams which you are not ready for… This is a strictly M fan fiction, which will include its full extent of pleasure for a story that is written and not shown on video.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. And I have no prejudices against milk

_Chapter 3: Milk Poop_

"It is time to get down to business," Said Pai sternly

He cleared his throat and picked up the glass of milk, yet trembled as he gazed upon the white-foamy liquid.

It looked like something he made when he jacked-off, instead it was in a drink form

Pai shook his head to clear it.

'_Nonsense'_ "I told myself that I would drink and taste every edible entity on this Earth planet. I've tried many things so far, why should I be scared of this?"

Tart seems to enjoy Pie's fear. And he would have laughed, if it were not for the fact that Pai had quite the temper.

"What's the matter Pai?" Tart dared to say, he smiled as Pai gave a scowl at hearing his voice.

"…Tart…Give this to Kish. He's been disobeying orders for to long, and he needs this punishment," Said Pai, focusing on the glass of milk until he got sick.

Tart shrugged, and picked up the glass of milk. Pai let out a sigh of relief, he would let Kish drink that crap.

Tart sighed, taking out his handheld scanner to look for Kisshu.

He watched the scanner load, before it made a bee-beep.

'_Found you.' _Thought Tart, with boredom. This was one of the same things Tart did ever day, normal.

His eyes started to widen as he read further on his scanner though, his readings for the ships scan were not normal.

"…Pai, I think you should better check this out." Said Tart in fear.

--

Ichigo screeched as Kish came up from behind her. He had been lying in the hammock like an idiot for 20 minutes, so she had turned away from him and let her guard down, trying to find a way off this paradise-of-hell with Kish.

"There's no escape Honey. Not unless I tell the computer I want out, and I don't think I want that." He smiled and let his hands trail in circles up her upper thighs and hips. He gave her a chill that made her stand like a statue.

"Kitten, why do you always cover up perfection? Why do you humans always wear such heavy cloths? Why, when you could go free?"

Ichigo caught herself when Kish's hands slightly trailed over her tummy.

"How-bout you? Why do you wear- "heavy garments"." she tried to say angrily.

'_Damn it. He knows I'm weak to being petted.'_

Barring her cat fangs, she forced anger.

"Now get your hands off me Kish, or I'll kick your ass."

Kish seemed to catch the hint. He let her go, but he still stood close to her.

Ichigo's cat ears twitched nervously as she started to hear a bit of ruffling of cloths.

She inhaled quickly blushing wildly.

"Omigod! Kish, contain yourself!" she exclaimed, her body wanted her to turn and look at him from curiosity.

'_No!! That's what he wants! No! No! No…' _

Her ears were even turning red and it struck Kish funny.

"Why should I _contain_ myself Kitten?" He inquired,

"I'm being perfectly polite in _your_ Earth customs."

Ichigo felt like he had thrown her a personal insult. Did he think she was uptight, or something??

So, turning around to face him, before she could stop herself; she prepared herself to see the first naked man in her life, beside her father (who she had accidentally witnessed sometime before.)

That's when she felt a slight disappointment as she saw a fully clothed Kish.

Kish quirked an eyebrow towards her, he smirked slightly.

"Were you expecting something Kitty, why do you look so disappointed?"

Ichigo was caught on surprise and she was about to snap back at him…when a series of sudden jolts went over the ground.

It made her lose her balance, throwing her to the ground.

Kish had to float upwards to keep from falling himself.

"What the fuck was that!?" screamed Ichigo.

Her eyesight was starting to get blurry from all the grounds shaking. This was a truly very scary experience.

Yes, she would not have minded being back home, and making curry with her mother about now, in a safer place.

"Kish?-"

Ichigo asked, expecting to have to ask the previous question over again.

However, she heard a growl from the alien to keep quiet.

"Someone's hacking into our chamber, from the holographic databanks." He whispered loudly.

He called out his swords, and looked around him. This enemy who had just hacked into the chamber would have had plenty of time to come here.

"Yah…You're here aren't ya?"

He muttered. Whoever this asshole was, he was spoiling his fun with Ichigo. Kish would kill him for this.

"Kisshu…" Said a voice suddenly, it was high-pitched and very annoying.

Kish held his breath as he saw blue fog cover the waves of the ocean.

"Dee-Deep Blue?" Kish muttered is disbelief.

…

Pai studied the scanner. He was somewhat awed.

"What, an energy serge," He said, he felt fear and excitement build at the same time.

What power…

"He hasn't even fully awakened on Earth, but he still has enough energy to blow up a moon."

"Deep Blue is angry with Kish!" Tart screamed, bringing up the point of why he had showed Pai his scanner. And with Pai's droning silence to that, Tart put his hands up in the air.

"Oh forget it. I'll go see what's up!" Tart said, he gave Pai a dirty look and Pai sighed.

"Ok, I'll go… but only to observe. I'll hack into the chamber to get us in."

"Halleluiah!"

…

The ground stopped shaking as suddenly as it had started…

Ichigo took the chance and looked around her. She spotted the darkened void of a figure, and she coughed as a substance of blue fog went right up her nose.

Then she looked up at Kish, who looked very angry at the void.

She felt a wave of battling auras, as there seem to be an exchange of anger through the void and Kisshu.

"What a complete fool you are."

It mocked him

"Kisshu…You thought you could hide the Mew Mew from the spaceship that _I_ designed?"

'_Deep Blue…' _

Ichigo knew for once in her life this was the someone, who had made Kish and her enemies. That this _thing_ was why Humanity on Earth was in so much danger.

She stood up, her eyes narrowing.

'_Humanity's most dangerous asshole needs an ass kicking. I'm personally honored that I'm the one who's gonna do it '_

"Strawberry be-"

Kish watched in horror

"Stop it, stupid!" Cried Kish.

He grabbed Ichigo around the waist, and dragged her up in the sky with him.

"You can't do that with him, do you wanna die?!"

She felt another jolt in a different way, as the void of Deep Blue started to become a solid structure.

Kish was wide eyed.

'_How can this be, he hasn't even awakened from his full Earth form yet?'_

Deep Blue laughed evilly, as two mortified ones looked on.

TBC

Hey people- I read that you wanted a longer chapter, so here you go, I hope you liked it and, I hope you didn't find it boring. Well, I really love to know what you think so **Please review!! **I really appreciate what you think.


End file.
